Beth Maddox
Major Elizabeth Maddox, commonly known as '''Beth Maddox '''is a warcaster and a Storm Knight of Cygnar. Born survivor and professional soldier, she was captured by the Protectorate only to escape after four years of brutal imprisonment. Her heroic escape made Maddox a national hero and the face of the modern Cygnaran military.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar Command MK3 History Elizabeth Maddox was born in 576 AR to Jacob and Carolyn Maddox in a small farming community between King’s Vine and Eastwall. Maddox was known for her strong sense of patriotism and at the age of fifteen, she joined the local militia as per the family tradition. Her arcane abilities first appeared during a battle against the farrow when she unleashed a cloud of lightning against the farrow attempting to harm his father. This brought her to the attention of the Inquisition and Inquisitor Hasper Dray noticed warcaster potential in her. No Quarter #67 However Inquisitor Dray failed to awaken her arcane abilities and at the age of seventeen she joins the Cygnaran military and qualifies to train as a Stormblade of the Storm Knights. It is believed that Inquisitor Dray was acting against his superiors by hiding her abilities and allowing her to join the Storm Knights. She quickly climbed through the ranks being promoted to sergeant in 595 and then to lieutenant in 599 and fought in several skirmishes with Khador along the northern border. Her warcaster talent also began to manifest during this period allowing her to damage Slayer helljack during a battle with Cryx. She later joined the Llaelese War during which her warcaster talent fully manifested. She was sent to the Strategic Academy in Point Bourne to undergo accelerated warcaster training, which she completed early in 605 AR and was assigned to Captain Vanin Harkus for her journeyman tour. Maddox frequently came into conflict with her warcaster supervisor which resulted in Captain Harkus complaining to his superior, Commander Coleman Stryker. Stryker noted the skills and experience of Maddox and instead recommended Harkus to cooperate with her. Stryker and Maddox also developed a strong professional relationship that served well in many future battles. Captain Maddox joined Stryker in the vicious street-to-street fighting within Sul. Late in 606 AR, while on a mission to reclaim several contentiously defended streets, Maddox was ambushed by Thyra, Flame of Sorrow. While Stryker attempted to find Maddox the state of the conflicts combined with the difficulties of searching inside hostile territory resulted in the failure of these searches.While many believed her to be dead Stryker used his influence with King Leto to ensure that the Cygnaran Reconnaissance Service would continue to search for her. Maddox was tortured to the brink of insanity by the Scrutators of the Protectorate of Menoth but failed to gain any information from her. She was instead imprisoned for future needs but after four years in the Protectorate she manages to escape alongside several other prisoners to the desert after killing some of her captors. The news of the incident reached the CRS and a patrol was sent alongside Jeremiah Kraye who found her fighting menites in a village two hundred miles from their former prison. After her return she requested to be sent back to the battlefield but her requests were denied due to being mentally prepared for the rigors of active duty. Requests to reevaluate her mental conditions sent to the commander of the Strategic Academy Birk Kinbrace and related discussions were noticed by Scout General Bolden Rebald who gave a speech to the Cygnaran Royal Assembly that resulted in Maddox being promoted to major and kicked off a propaganda campaign that sent Maddox around Cygnar to meet and speak with the general populace. While she resented her role as a propaganda piece voluntary enlistment in the military increased since she began her tour. Maddox does not always see eye to eye with her superiors. Unable to keep her opinions to herself, she can come off as abrasive and overly critical. Her experiences have left her with little tolerance for those who do not take to the battlefield themselves, and she has more in common with those in the trenches than with the Cygnaran military brass. In light of her own imprisonment, Maddox has adopted a “no man left behind” policy, putting the lives of her soldiers above military protocol and often going off book to ensure the safety of those under her command. References Category:Warmachine Category:Cygnar Category:Warcaster Category:Humans